


Mala suerte.

by Mikadokz



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: No sé en qué espacio temporal debería situar esto, pero me la juego(?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadokz/pseuds/Mikadokz
Summary: La mala suerte de Senkuu podría tener una solución, aunque ni el mismo mentalista esta seguro de sus acciones.





	Mala suerte.

El día había empezado relativamente normal, Ginro y Kinro intentaban hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguir una lanza plateada y dorada respectivamente. Pero debido al descuido de cierto rubio que arrojó su actual lanza hacia atrás, sin pensar "Quizás pueda pasar alguien", esta casi mata a Senkuu o al menos esas fueron las palabras de Yuzuriha que contempló la escena horrorizada, aunque para fortuna de todos, Gen había empujado al científico y con eso logró evitar una tragedia, porque al final de cuentas Ishigami aún así no evitó rasparse las rodillas.

No le tomaron más importancia después de un rato, pero al parecer ese no sera un día de suerte para él...mientras preparaba una fórmula esta explotó y cuando intentaba limpiar el desastre, un pequeño corte se extendió en su mano producto de un pedazo de vidrio.  
Él no era afortunado la mayor parte del tiempo, así que incluso esto lo tuvo sin cuidado, pero cuando Taiju entró corriendo y se tropezó con el "cadáver" de Chrome (Que se había desvelado toda la noche supervisando el laboratorio) dejo caer unos leños que llevaba en los brazos, que inevitablemente terminaron en la cabeza de Senkuu.  
"De milagro no murió (de nuevo)" le comentaba Suika a los aldeanos.

La situación en ese momento lo superó completamente así que se quedó "descansando" a la sombra de un árbol mientras terminaba los detalles de un plano, aunque no mucho después se arrepintió de no haber creado un borrador, lo haría de eso estaba seguro, pero ya le habían prohibido volver al laboratorio al menos hasta mañana.

Gen: No pensé que Senkuu-chan tuviera tan mala suerte. 

La voz del mentalista lo saco de su ensoñación y lo que más captó su atención fue que este intentaba sacar algo entre sus mangas.

Senkuu: En realidad creo que nunca tuve.

Gen: No entiendo como funciona ese asunto, pero extiende tu mano.

Senkuu: Me va a pedir matrimonio, señor mentalista?

Gen dejo salir una risa animada y mientras tomaba la mano de Ishigami sacó por fin lo que con anterioridad estaba escondiendo, un hilo rojo.

Gen: Se lo pedí a Yuzuriha e incluso me enseñó como hacer tintes para teñirlo.

Senkuu: Esto tiene un propósito?

En realidad el científico no entendía como esto podía ayudarlo, acaso iba a hacer un truco de magia? o simplemente venia a presumirle su "Nuevo logró desbloqueado"?.

Gen: Algunas personas creen que amarrar una cinta roja alrededor de la muñeca izquierda atrae suerte y la energía positiva, ya que se piensa que ahí está el receptor del cuerpo y el alma, solo tengo que darle tres nudos.

Senkuu: Todo eso suena muy bonito, pero lo estás atando en mi meñique.

Gen: ...

Gen no pronunció nada más e incluso dejo inconclusa su tarea, su rostro se volvió de un tono rosáceo que no paso indiferente para el joven frente a él.

Senkuu: Hey, dime de una vez porque lo estás atando en otro lugar.

Como si fuera un milagro, Asagiri reacciono rápidamente y desató la cinta para cambiarla de lugar.

Gen: Perdón, creo que estoy algo distraído.

Luego de cumplir con su cometido, se excusó diciendo que debía ir a ayudar Kinro, ya que este quería aprender a escribir ciertos caracteres.  
A pesar del evidente nerviosismo de Asagiri, Senkuu simplemente lo ignoro y continuó anotando todo lo que podía.

Al cabo de un rato Yuzuriha junto a Taiju le trajeron un poco de comida, usualmente almorzaba en el laboratorio, pero debido a las circunstancias actuales era imposible de que ocurriera.  
Entre una charla animada en la que empezaron a contar anécdotas del pasado y cuáles canciones extrañaría más, la joven noto la tela roja que rodeaba la muñeca de Ishigami.

Yuzuriha: Oh, ya entiendo para que Gen me pidió la tela.

Senkuu inmediatamente comprendió a lo que se refería y añadió:

Senkuu: Y el curso intensivo sobre cómo hacer tintes.

Yuzuriha: Si, eso también.

Taiju: No sabía que podías hacer eso también, Yuzuriha, eres tan genial!

La futura pareja continuó en una serie de halagos para el otro y honestamente el científico ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharlos hablar de esa manera, solo esperaba que lo invitaran a la boda o que está no se realizara justo el día en el que tuviera que ir al espacio...aunque eso también era decisión de la NASA...aunque ya no existía esa organización... definitivamente él haría algo para solucionar todo eso.

En algún punto noto como la conversión había vuelto a tomar como punto central la cinta alrededor de su muñeca.

Yuzuriha: Entonces en la mano izquierda simboliza la buena suerte o algo así, Taiju-kun.

Taiju: Ya veo, Gen es genial!

Senkuu: Yuzuriha.

La joven volteo e Ishigami soltó de lleno su pregunta.

"Que simboliza el hilo rojo en el meñique?"

Si la joven en esos momentos hubiera estado bebiendo alguna bebida, lo más probable es que está terminará siendo escupida.

Yuzuriha: B-bueno, según una historia, simboliza el hilo del destino entre parejas, algo así como un soulmate, supuestamente está atado entre parejas destinadas alrededor del meñique pero no podemos verlo.

Senkuu aunque muy escéptico ante aquello, no evitó pensar que las dos personas frente a él definitivamente compartían el mismo hilo...Un momento.

*Senkuu.exe ha dejado de responder*

**Author's Note:**

> La idea surgió debido a que simplemente empecé a jugar con la cinta que tengo en la muñeca izquierda y le sume un poquito con el tema del hilo rojo.
> 
> Me gustaría tener una cuenta en twitter para solamente hablar sobre Sr.Stone y el Sengen, ya que en la que uso normalmente tengo mutuals que no prefieren mucho la ship y me siento un poco incómoda(?
> 
> A demás estoy escribiendo un oneshot un poco más extenso con una temática de los años 40 (en realidad no tengo muy claro el año) en Japón, solamente piensen en Senkuu intentando decir "Asagiri-san" jajsjakjdj.


End file.
